


In Darkness

by oumami (orphan_account)



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Matt is blind, aka THE BLIND MATT AU THAT DIED BEFORE IT EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO START, this fic is bad. enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oumami
Summary: Al has to do community service for school. Matt just really wished he didn't have to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is another old fic where matt was blind. ehhehe...wow i hate this fic. ITS BAD AND THE TITLE IS CHEESY GBYE

Al grumbled quietly to himself as his mother finally drove him up to the house, watching as she checked the address on the paper. All of this was so stupid. He really didn’t see the point in this volunteer crap for school, especially if all he was going to do was sit around some old blind guy’s house for about an hour and do an occasional chore.

  
“You have your keys to walk home right? Sorry I can’t pick you up. Do whatever the man tells you, and be nice to him.” He heard his mom say to him as he slowly turned to grab the slip of paper from her hands. He barely grunted in reply and just climbed out of the car, holding the note tightly as his mother quickly drove off. Great. Just great. This is exactly how he wanted to spend his Sunday afternoon.  

  
He slowly trudged up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell, knowing he’d probably have to wait a long time for the guy to actually find his door. He started to get irritated after waiting about thirty seconds, reaching to ring the bell again. Ugh, this guy was going to take forever. It wasn’t long after that that the door finally opened wide and a man stepped through the threshold. He was kinda tall, and his features screamed ‘tough guy’, but Al couldn’t have cared less at that point.

  
“About time. I’m Alfred and I’m here to assist a, uh… Matt Williams. That your grandpa or something?“ he asked, shrugging lightly. No way this man could be the blind guy he was supposed to take of. He was way too young and… normal looking. He even looked like he worked out maybe.

  
“… That’s me. Nice to meet you.” Matt finally mumbled out, still staring straight ahead as he reached for the door frame to guide him back inside. “Shut the door on your way in,” he said, taking steady steps to the couch in the living room to sit down. Al gave the guy a weird look. Did he really live here alone? He knew he’d be helping a blind guy, but he would have thought he at least had someone to take care of him.

  
“… So, you live alone? That seems pretty… rough,” he said, trying to make some kind of conversation with the guy. He seemed… intimidating. Although how intimidating could a blind person be? “You need me to do anything? Mop the floor or maybe… I dunno. Help you straighten up the place. How can wake up everyday and look at this mess-”

  
Al stuttered on the last of his words, having completely forgotten the man’s situation. He suddenly felt embarrassed. How could he have forgotten? The guy couldn’t see. That was basically the entire reason he was here. He didn’t care about how messy his apartment was because he literally couldn’t see it. He barely looked over to Matt, seeing his shoulders hunched, but no obvious sign that he had even been listening. It was a while before the man finally spoke again.

  
“No, I don’t really live alone. I have a seeing-eye dog. Her name is Sadie,” Matt said, leaning back against the couch cushions. “And no, I don’t really care about the mess. I wasn’t even aware it was messy. In fact, don’t touch or move anything.” he continued, slowly moving to stand and walk into his kitchen. Al quickly got up to follow, his interest piqued just a tad by how this man could possibly have lived on his own. It made him want to ask.

  
“Alright… But why can’t I move anything? Your house is set up all funky-” he said, watching as Matt felt around for the refrigerator. “You have too many tables in the living room and lots of bookshelves and shit in the way. I could really help you make it a little easier to move around. Let me help you.”

  
Matt only scowled as he opened his refrigerator and reached inside to start feeling around for something. It was obvious he wasn’t having much luck. “You can’t move anything. And I mean it. I live alone. I counted my steps to everywhere in this house. I basically made paths all throughout the house. If you move something in the way of my path, I’m basically stuck,” he grumbled, still having trouble finding what he needed.

  
Al only pursed his lips and moved closer to him, opening the fridge wider before trying to push Matt out of the way gently. “Here, just let me get it. What do you need? Water? I can make you something to eat if you’re hungry,” he said, moving to look at Matt in the face. He felt a little weirded out with the way the other just stared off into space.

  
Matt only frowned when he was moved out of the way, trying to turn in the direction he heard Al’s voice. “… I just wanted a bottle of water, yeah,” he mumbled, moving to press his palms together as Al went rummaging through his refrigerator. He heard him pull out a bottle from the fridge and felt it against the back of his hand, cold and wet. He hesitantly reached for it and unscrewed the cap off of the bottle himself, unaware if Al was looking at him. He hoped not.

  
“You shouldn’t be so against people helping you. You obviously need it. And I don’t mean that in a bad way. You can get along okay, but it’s nice to be helped. Ya know?” Al said, nodding at the other with a smile even if he couldn’t see it.

  
“I don’t need it as much as you think. I’m just nervous because you’re here. You’re hovering over me and it’s making me nervous,” Matt mumbled, obviously irritated with the truth. He didn’t want to admit that he may actually need help from some punk teenager trying to get his volunteer hours from school out of the way.

  
Al only chuckled at him, rolling his eyes and spinning on the heel of his shoe. “Wow, you are stubborn. You know, the volunteer organizers warned me you were a cranky one. To be honest, I thought you’d just be some shriveled up old man. Not a good lookin’ guy in his early twenties.”

  
Matt only grumbled quietly when he heard Al’s voice getting farther and farther away, trying to figure out which way he went before he followed it. “Yeah, well. You can’t help what you’re born with,” he said, walking on his path back to the couch. He hoped the boy would be in there, but he didn’t care that badly.

  
“So, you were born with it?” Al questioned as he walked back into the living room after noticing that Matt hadn’t followed him into the hall. “That must have sucked. What’s it like? To be blind, I mean. I heard that some people can still see like dark shapes and stuff. How ‘bout you?” He asked, looking at the other’s blank face as he stared ahead. He actually thought the man was really attractive. Probably more than he should.

  
“No. It’s just blank. I think that’s how you describe it. Or maybe the color black. I’m not really sure what colors are or what dark and light is,” Matt said, obviously having had to explain this many more times before. He sounded tired of repeating it. Al could hear it in his voice.

  
Al just moved to sit next to Matt on the couch, hoping he was starting to warm up to him. “How’d you go to school and stuff? Can you write?” he asked, looking at the other’s hands. He looked like he used them for everything. Matt didn’t speak this time. He simply shook his head as if he was ashamed and didn’t say anything else.

  
They were both quiet for what felt like hours, before Matt finally decided to speak up again, sounding just a bit irritated that he felt like he had to explain himself. “I can’t do much. I can read Braille and other things, but I can’t really cook dinners and sometimes it takes me a while to find my bed. It’s not easy to live alone, but I prefer it. But I also wouldn’t recommend it. It drags you down some days.”

  
Al didn’t really know what to say in response. He just grinned at Matt, knowing he couldn’t see it, but at the same time hoping he could… feel it. “That’s okay, you got me. I didn’t mind helping you today. It was almost interesting. Definitely not fun, but I wasn’t bored out of my mind or anythin’,” he said, placing a hand on Matt’s knee. “But you’re not half bad. I think I’ll come around next week. See if you need any help.”

  
Matt tilted his head in the direction of where Al was touching his leg and just grunted quietly. He didn’t know if this kid was being genuine or pitying him. Or just making fun of him. “If you want to come again, you can. We’ll just be doing the same thing,” he mumbled, feeling Al shift on the couch next to him. He wondered how long had actually been here. He didn’t have his talking watch with him at the moment. “Do you have to leave soon?” he asked the other, adjusting his position on the couch when he felt him rise to his feet.

  
“What? Nah, I’ve been here like thirty minutes. I don’t gotta go just yet.” He replied, looking over at Matt. It made sense that he wouldn’t know what time it was. “I was just stretching was all. You sure you don’t have anything for me to do?”

  
Matt was quiet for a moment before he sighed, deciding he couldn’t keep the kid here anymore. He was obviously pretty bored, and he definitely didn‘t want the other to start whining at him. “I’m sure. In fact, you can leave. I’ll make sure to tell your director when they call that you spent the whole hour here.” he said, nodding his head even as he faced away from Al.

  
Al blinked a bit in confusion and looked down at the top of his head, a bit surprised. “Seriously? That’s really cool of you, thanks Mr. Williams.” he said, flashing him a grin. He was just about to head for the door when he paused, leaning down to press his lips to the top of the other’s head. He hadn’t even stopped to think about it. He had just went for it. “I’m still comin’ over next weekend, so you better have something for me to do. ”

  
Matthew was a bit confused when he felt the other kiss him, trying to look in Alfred’s direction. He decided not to say anything about the kiss on the head. “…Alright. But no promises. Really.” he grumbled out, turning back to sit on his couch.

  
Al only smiled back at him, opening the door to step out. “Fine by me. See ya next weekend, Mr. Williams.” He said, shutting the door behind him loudly so Matt would know he had left.

  
Matt pursed his lips when Al was finally gone, straightening himself up a bit, reaching up to touch the top of his head where Al had kissed him. Maybe he had made a mistake by letting the other come back next weekend, but it was too late now. But he really didn’t mind deep down. It was nice to not be alone for the first time in a long time.


End file.
